dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mythic Beast Paragon (3.5e Racial Paragon Class)
Mythic Beast Paragon Mythic beast paragons are exemplars of monstrousness. Some sprout great wings and spew gouts of acid from afar. Others have ferocious jaws and claws, leaping onto their prey and mauling their entrails out. Mythic beast paragons are certainly dangerous and deserve the reputations they gain as local monsters of legend. However, not all mythic beast paragons tout raw combat ability. Some prefer to manipulate and beguile others. Whatever their role, their deeds are certainly the stuff of myth. Making a Mythic Beast Paragon Mythic beast paragons fit a direct combat role easiest. They take abilities that boost their strength and combat options, allowing them to perform in melee combat. Some mythic beast paragons might choose to focus on gaining skills or tricks and then quickly moving on to other character classes to expand their careers. With only a limited ability to cast magic for only a portion of his lifespan, mythic beast paragons are often left at a weakness against some opponents. Abilities: Combat specialist mythic beast paragons should boost their Strength as much as they can afford, working on their Constitution as well. Nimble mythic beasts will surely make use out of a high Dexterity and boost Intelligence for lots of skills when paired with Tricksy. Those who invest in becoming adept casters need to focus on their chosen mental score. Races: This class is designed for use with the Mythic Beast (3.5e Race). However, it might work with other magical beasts. Consult with your DM first. Alignment: Any. Class Features All of the following are class features of the mythic beast paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Mythic beast paragons are proficient with light armor, but not with shields. They gain no additional weapon proficiencies. : Not all mythic beasts are the same. Some are strong while others are clever. At 1st level, a mythic beast paragon may adjust his racial ability scores. He may apply a up to 2 +2 bonuses to two different ability scores of his choice. For each +2 bonus, he must apply a −2 penalty to a different ability score of his choice. With this method, he cannot take more than +2 or less than −2 to an ability score. : Certain traits define mythic beasts. At 1st level and every odd-numbered level, a mythic beast paragon chooses an Archetypal Trait from the list below, gaining the Basic version of it. As he takes levels in mythic beast paragon, he may choose new Archetypal Traits or progress a trait he already gained to the next step. An Archetypal Trait can only be taken once per level. Archetypal Traits have three steps of progression: Basic, Advanced and Full. (Ex): The mythic beast paragon gains a bonus array to his ability scores beyond whatever he chose for his Racial Ability Score Adjustment. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon gets a +2 racial ability bonus to one of his ability scores. Players: Be sure to make a note on your character sheet which ability score received this bonus. :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon gains another +2 bonus to apply to a different ability score. Players: Two ability scores should now be marked on your sheet with +2 and +2 bonuses. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon increases his previous +2 from the Basic or Advanced level to a +4 bonus. Additionally, he gains another +2 bonus to apply to a different ability score. Players: There should now be three different ability scores marked down on your sheet with +4, +2 and +2 bonuses. '' (Ex): The mythic beast paragon is a quick and agile master of terrain. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon gains the Run feat. The mythic beast paragon gains a +2 racial bonus on the following skills: Balance, Climb, Jump, Swim, Tumble. :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon's base land speed increases by 10 feet. The mythic beast paragon's racial bonus on the following skills increases to a +4 bonus: Balance, Climb, Jump, Swim, Tumble. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon gains a swim speed of as well as a climb speed equal to his base land speed. In addition, the mythic beast paragon increases his racial bonus on Swim and Climb to a +8 bonus. He may take 10 on these skills even when threatened. (Ex): The mythic beast paragon has a special tail or other limb. He gains the use of this limb as a feral strike weapon. It might be a whip-like tail or it might be a snake. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon's tail counts as a two-handed feral strike weapon with reach. He can strike opponents 10 feet away with his tail, as well as adjacent targets. He can also use it to make trip attempts. Since the tail is attached, a mythic beast cannot drop his tail to avoid being tripped on his trip attempt. Upon taking this trait, the player must choose if the damage type dealt will be nonlethal, bludgeoning, piercing or slashing. :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon's tail gains a kind of toxic sting. When the mythic beast paragon makes a successful tail attack, he may employ his toxin. His target must make a Fortitude save (DC 10 + 1/2 the mythic beast paragon's HD + the mythic beast paragon's Constitution modifier) or take 1d2 ability damage. Upon taking this trait, the player must choose if the ability damage dealt will be Strength, Dexterity or Constitution. He can deliver a dose of toxin once per minute. The toxin loses potency quickly, dealing no secondary damage and becomes inert 1 minute after leaving the mythic beast's body. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon's tail is now capable of delivering its toxin at a range of 30 feet. The mythic beast paragon can make a ranged touch attack to deliver a dose of his toxin. His toxin now deals 1d4 ability damage. (Ex): The mythic beast paragon grows, becoming larger and larger. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon's feral strike weapons grow to function as though he were a size larger. Additionally, he gains a +2 bonus for size modifiers for opposed checks (such as grapple checks, bull rush attempts and trip attempts). :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon grows to become a size larger. The bonuses granted by the Basic level of this Archetypal Trait are subsumed. See Creature Size and Scale for details. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon's feral strike weapons grow to function as though he were a size larger. Additionally, he gains a +2 bonus for size modifiers for opposed checks (such as grapple checks, bull rush attempts and trip attempts). (Ex): The mythic beast paragon shrugs off damage and can crash through objects with greater ease. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon's Feral Strike weapons ignore hardness on objects of hardness 5 or less. In addition, he gains Damage Reduction 1/—. :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon's Feral Strike weapons ignore hardness on objects of hardness 10 or less. In addition, he gains Damage Reduction 3/—. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon's Feral Strike weapons ignore hardness on objects of hardness 20 or less. In addition, he gains Damage Reduction 5/— or Damage Reduction equal to his Constitution bonus, whichever is greater. : The mythic beast paragon gains some spell casting ability, gaining a spell list and all that. Thankfully, he doesn't suffer from arcane spell failure and can eschew materials for these spells. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon learns to spontaneously cast some 0-level spells as well as some 1st level spells, but with a very limited spell selection. Unlike most other casters, instead of spells-per-day, he gains spell charges that refresh over time throughout the day. He doesn't gain bonus charges or spells for high ability scores. A mythic beast paragon casts arcane spells which are drawn from any 0-level spell as well as cleric domain spell lists. He can cast any spell he knows without preparing it ahead of time, so long as he has the available charges to do so. :To be able to cast a spell, a mythic beast paragon must have his chosen primary casting ability score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against his spells is 10 + the spell level + the primary casting ability modifier. :*Choose a primary casting ability score from: Intelligence, Wisdom or Charisma. :*Choose 2 0-level spells for his spell list of known spells. :*Gain 2 0-level spell charges. These charges refresh at a rate of 1/minute. :*Choose a cleric domain. Add the 1st level spell from that domain to his list of known spells. He does not gain the domain's granted power. :*Gain 1 1st level spell charge. This charge refreshes at a rate of 1/hour. :*Gain Concentration and Spellcraft as class skills for all his classes. :*His mythic beast paragon level grants him a caster level of 1 for his mythic beast paragon spells. :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon learns 2nd level spells and some other stuff. :*Choose 1 more 0-level spell to add to his spell list (for a total of 3). :*Gain 1 more 0-level spell charge (for a total of 3). :*Gain 1 more 1st level spell charge (for a total of 2). These charges now refresh at a rate of 1/minute. :*Gain 1 2nd level spell charge. This charge refreshes at a rate of 1/hour. :*His mythic beast paragon levels grants him a caster level of 3 for his mythic beast paragon spells. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon gets more spell awesomeness. :*Choose 1 more 0-level spell to add to his spell list (for a total of 4). :*His 0-level spells are no longer bound by charges. He may cast them at-will. :*Choose another domain and add those available spells to his mythic beast paragon list of known spells. :*Gain 1 more 1st level spell charge (for a total of 3). :*Gain 1 more 2nd level spell charge (for a total of 2). These charges now refresh at a rate of 1/minute. :*Gain 1 3rd level spell charge. This charge refreshes at a rate of 1/hour. :*His mythic beast paragon levels grants him a caster level equal to his mythic beast paragon HD plus 1/2 his HD from other sources for his mythic beast paragon spells. (Ex): The mythic beast paragon has undergone rigorous combat training to catch his opponents off guard who may mistake him for a dumb beast. :1: Basic: The mythic beast paragon may select a Fighter Bonus Feat for which he meets the prerequisites. :2: Advanced: Again, the mythic beast paragon may select another Fighter Bonus Feat that for which he meets the prerequisites. :3: Full: Again, the mythic beast paragon may select another Fighter Bonus Feat that for which he meets the prerequisites. (Ex): The mythic beast paragon develops a pair of wings that allow him to take to the air. He may have had a pair of useless vestigial wings all along or he may have sprouted them suddenly. :1: Basic: With wings outstretched, a mythic beast paragon can glide. When capable, his wings enable him to negate damage from a fall of any height and allow 15 feet of forward travel for every 5 feet of descent. Mythic beast paragons glide at a speed of 30 feet with poor maneuverability. If a mythic beast paragon's maneuverability improves, he still can't hover while gliding. A mythic beast paragon can't glide while carrying a medium or heavy load. If a mythic beast paragon becomes unconscious or helpless while in midair, his wings unfurl and hold in their gliding position. The mythic beast paragon descends in a fluttering spiral and takes only 1d6 falling damage, no matter the actual falling distance. :2: Advanced: The mythic beast paragon's glide speed improves to 40 feet with average maneuverability. He glides at 20 feet of forward movement for every 5 feet of descent. :3: Full: The mythic beast paragon's wings fully mature. He loses his glide speed and gains a fly speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. : Some traits don't define a mythic beast paragon, but they do add to his repertoire. At 2nd level and every even-numbered level (and 7th level), a mythic beast paragon may choose one of the Supplemental Traits from below. Supplemental Traits can each be taken only once. Some have special restrictions. (Ex): A mythic beast paragon gains horns as a primary natural weapon. Medium-sized horns deal 1d8 piercing damage. When making a charge attack with these horns, they deal ×4 damage on a critical hit. (Su): "FWOOOOM!" A mythic beast paragon gains a breath weapon usable as a swift action that deals 1d6 of either acid, cold, electricity and fire damage per 2 HD in a 30 foot cone or a 60 foot line (5 feet wide). Creatures caught in the area are allowed a Reflex save for half damage (DC 10 + 1/2 mythic beast paragon’s HD + mythic beast paragon’s Con modifier). The damage type and area of effect are chosen at the time of gaining this ability. This breath weapon is usable every 1d4 rounds. (Ex): A mythic beast learns to speak 3 additional languages as bonus languages as well as a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, Gather Information and Knowledge (local) skill checks. (Ex): A mythic beast paragon is likely to be surviving in super-hot arid deserts, or frickin' cold winters with naught but his hide to protect him. He charges through fires in burning buildings, scaring the crap out of his opponents in the process. He's a tough dude. Mythic beast paragons gain energy resistance equal to ½ his Con bonus + ½ his HD for acid, cold, electricity and fire damage. (Ex): All the better to smell, see and hear you, my dear. A mythic beast gains the Scent ability. His Darkvision extends out to 120 feet. He gains a +4 racial bonus on Listen checks. (Ex): A mythic beast may instead choose a Monstrous Feat for which he meets the prerequisites as a bonus feat. (Ex): Some mythic beast paragons are simply tough skinned, or have hard shells, scales or thick hides that deflect blows. He gains +2 natural armor. In addition, his body can be enchanted as though it were armor. (Ex): Available once he attains 5 HD. When a mythic beast paragon makes a charge, he can follow with a full attack action. (Ex): Available once he attains 5 HD. When a mythic beast paragon makes a charge, he may move up to triple his speed (instead of twice his speed). (Ex): A mythic beast's feral strike bite attack now deals damage as though it were a two-handed weapon. He applies Strength-and-a-half to attack and damage for his bite. His ferocious bite lets his opponents know he's not a trifle. He also gains a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks. (Ex): With a little focus and effort, a mythic beast is capable of a number of deeds typically seen as beyond his skill. His skill points per mythic beast paragon level increase from "2 + Int modifier per level" to "6 + Int modifier per level". In addition, he chooses 4 of the following skills to become class skills in all his classes: Bluff, Craft, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Disguise, Gather Information, Handle Animal, Heal, Knowledge (any, taken individually), Perform, Profession, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Use Rope. (Ex): Some mythic beast paragons survive by being tougher than the rest of their kin. The mythic beast paragon now gains +2 HP per HD as well as Spell Resistance equal to 5 + his HD. Additional Traits If the above traits don't work to describe whatever monster you think you want to create, it is encouraged for players and DMs to work together to create new options to fit in your game. Campaign Information Mythic beast paragons vary greatly an there is no set rule of how they appear in all campaigns. Often times, mythic beast paragons are a unique beast that doesn't have a big population of similar monsters that all hang out, breed and wreck up the joint on weekdays. Mythic beast paragons, much like PCs and other heroes, villains, lords and adventurers, are talked about in local stories and legends. If PCs want to learn about them, it should likely be on a case-by-case basis. Mythic beasts like to eat, and sleep, and do stuff beasts like to do. However, most are pretty sharp in the head too, and might require some mental stimulation, like going to a library or riddling with hapless adventurers. Mythic beast paragons that aren't PCs are likely to be hunted by PCs. If the mythic beast is particularly tough, it might be a contact for information, most likely a plot point. Mythic beasts often make PCs wary when they are unable to recognize what kind of creature it is. Playing a Mythic Beast Paragon If you're playing as a mythic beast, and need some assistance on the behavior of mythic creatures, do some research on classic monsters in literature and myth. A good source of inspiration will really help. Some classic monsters of note: :Sphinx :Griffin :Myrmecoleon :Hippogriff :Manticore :Questing Beast ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Racial Paragon Class